Expectations
by L0pezTh3Heavy
Summary: This is my first fic so please read and review it. the rating might change later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't very well done. I had a different idea to start my first but I was advised against it, but the idea is still there so it will be written.**

**Chapter 1**

Ruby POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I woke up suddenly from the best dream I had to hear shouting outside my door. "Ruby, you need to get up now or we're going to be late to Beacon." Those words quickly woke me, I looked down at my alarm clock for it to read 8:15 which only gave me 20 minutes to get ready. I remember last night when we received a visit from Beacon's headmaster, Professor Ozpin. From what I remember Uncle Qrow and he were old friends from their time at Beacon, and the reason he came was to offer me a place at Bacon for my test scores on the graduation exams which my uncle asked me to take. Now that I think about it, it was odd timing for me to take the test. I obviously accepted and with that I packed my bags and went to bed.

"Now I only have 15 minutes" I sighed to myself, with that I got up, showered and changed. I looked back at my room and got a feeling I wouldn't be back for a while. I charged out the door with my bags and put them in the car.

"Too slow Ruby, you have to sit in the back." Yang said with an odd smile on her face, she then proceeded to stick her tongue out. I hopped in the car and we left for our hour long drive. On the way there saw many of our favourite places and reminisced about our favourite times. We finally arrived at Beacon, grabbed our bags and said our farewells to Qrow. He told us to behave ourselves but I think that was directed more to Yang. We grabbed our gear and followed the signs telling us where to go, on the way we saw many other students with their parents and siblings. Just by looking around I could see many Faunus and human students around the school. We finally arrived in a large hall where other first years were signing in. Yang and I had to wait in line and when we finally got to the front we met and extremely cheerful woman.

"Name and sign-in please" she said cheerfully.

Yang and I quickly signed-in and we were given room numbers, mine was 332 while Yang got room 339. This meant we were near each other, which made it convenient for us to carry our luggage.

**A/N: That is the end of the first chapter so guys please review it, PM if you find any ****spelling**** errors, leave feedback and if it continues to sound bad that's because I only upload and have no one to help me change the story idea. I've already done 2 chapters and have an idea for the third but after that if you guys want to give me more ideas you're welcome to and you will be acknowledged for it also RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Also if you guys have any ideas for a title please pitch it to me, because I have none and I'll just use a generic name, then I will repost this story and will acknowledge the person who came up with the name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys here's chapter 2 and as always RWBY and all characters are property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Thank you for the feedback momoxtoshiro.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ruby, seeing as we're done unpacking, let's get something in the cafeteria" Yang called to her sister outside of her room. Ruby started skipping down the hall acknowledging her sister with a simple smile. Yang rushed after Ruby, without paying attention she ran into a blur, which caused her to fall.

"Ow," Yang yelped "who ran into me?"

She looked in front of her to see girl with raven black hair rubbing her head. Both girls stood and faced each other, both of them mesmerised by the other.

"I'm sorry," the girl spoke "my name's Blake."

"Uh, yeah I'm Yang" the blonde responded.

"So do you know where room 339 is?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, that's my room." Yang smiled.

"Would you help me unpack then, roommate?" Blake smirked.

"Uh, sure thing." Yang said.

Yang grabbed Blake's bags and both girls walked into their shared room.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but this is what I wrote, so deal with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Where's Yang? I swear she was behind me just a second ago_. Ruby's thoughts distracted her from paying attention to where she was going when she fell over and heard someone scream. She quickly got up and looked at who she crushed. Beneath her she saw a young blonde boy, she quickly stood up and held out her hand which he grabbed.

"Sorry about running over you," Ruby said to the boy. "My name's Ruby."

"Jaune, Jaune Arc" the boy said back.

"Nice to meet you Jaune" Ruby responded.

"Same" Jaune said.

"So, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Going down to the cafeteria to get food" Jaune smiled.

"Same here, except I was supposed to be with my sister" Ruby said angrily.

"You have a sister?" Jaune asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yep, she was behind me when I left the dorms" Ruby smiled.

"Oh, man I forgot my roommate in my room too." Jaune cried.

"Well your roommate should forgive you if you bring back food" Ruby said.

"Jaune!" a voice called from behind them both. Ruby and Jaune turned around to see a crimson-haired woman with emerald green eyes.

"So, who's this?" the girl asked.

"I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you-"

"Pyrrha Nikos" the girl responded.

"So how did you two meet?" Pyrrha asked

"I might have run into him" Ruby chuckled

"So are you getting lunch, or were you leaving?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Grabbing lunch and then going to find my sister" Ruby said back.

"Who's your sister?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Her name's Yang." Ruby responded.

"Interesting name to say the least" Pyrrha said.

"Uh, quick question what does she look like?" Jaune interjected.

"She's tall, with long blonde hair and lilac coloured eyes." Ruby explained.

"I saw her just before," Pyrrha said "She was walking into a room with someone else."

"Who?" Ruby demanded. Jaune jumped at the sudden outburst

"She was walking into room 339" Pyrrha responded quickly.

"That's her room" Ruby sighed.

"So that might be her roommate" Jaune said. Ruby quickly perked up and started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jaune called out.

"To find Yang." Ruby called back.

"What about us?" Jaune asked.

"Catch up if you want to meet her now." Ruby called back. The three of them walked out of the cafeteria and started walking back to the dorms. On their way Jaune suddenly stopped and Pyrrha and Ruby quickly noticed and turned to face him.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha and Ruby asked simultaneously.

"We didn't eat and there's a vending machine over there" he pointed out.

"So you want food?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes!" Jaune said excitedly.

"Fine then. Just make it quick" Ruby groaned. Jaune ran over to the vending machine and bought a pack of chips, two candy bars, and three bags of cookies. He shared the cookies with Pyrrha and Ruby, and they stayed quiet through most of their walk. When they finally arrived they stood and faced each other.

"Are you sure this is the room?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Yes, of course it is" Ruby responded.

"Jaune you seem nervous" Pyrrha observed.

"No, I'm fine meeting Ruby's sister" Jaune laughed back.

"Sure you are" Pyrrha replied sarcastically.

"Guys, stop" Ruby said. They knocked on the door and stood there for a few moments and knocked again. The door opened to show a young girl with raven-black hair on the other side.

"Hi, you must be Yang's roommate," Ruby said "I'm her sister-"

"Ruby, we were expecting you" the girl said to them.

"Oh, well can we come in?" Ruby asked.

"Sure thing, Yang your sister's here and she brought friends" the girl called.

"Let them in Blake" Yang called out. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby walked into the room and they saw Yang packing her clothes into some drawers. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ruby standing there with her friends.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Yang asked Ruby.

"I came to get you so we could have lunch or did you forget about me" Ruby said.

"I'm so, so sorry Ruby I was going to catch up but I ran into Blake and I found out she was my roommate and I started helping her and then I remembered lunch" Yang started apologetically.

"Yang, just stop," Ruby started

"Look we can get lunch now but what I actually care about is that you forgot about me."

Yang smiled and pulled Ruby into a crushing hug, she tried to escape but was held tight for a few more moments. They both stopped and stared at each other, they both turned to the others facing them and started walking out. Yang stopped and looked at Blake and then smiled.

"What?" Blake asked bluntly.

"You coming?" Yang responded.

"Fine" Blake stated.

"Alright then, let's go" Yang called out.

Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake and Ruby walked out of Yang's room and made their way down to the cafeteria. On the way they all introduced themselves and asked questions about each other, when Jaune asked about Blake's bow she quickly changed the topic to something else and kept quiet after that. They arrived at the cafeteria when they saw people crowding together and people walking away one after the other, they all looked to each other confused and Ruby quickly pointed out the person at the centre of the commotion a girl with white hair looking angry.

**A/N: Here's chapter three people, also sorry that it took so long to make another chapter. As you may or may not know, but my other story is taking in OC's to include in my story and also as soon as I get into the main story I will switch it up week to week for both stories and as always RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, have a nice day or night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The girl with white hair was shouting at the other students for getting too close to her. Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang started pushing their way through the crowd while Jaune stood back and watched the girl lose her temper. As the girls approached the girl with white hair took notice of them and turned to face them.

"And tell me, who are you?" the girls asked.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee mining company" Blake spoke up.

"That wasn't the question. You know who I am, but who are you?" Weiss retorted.

"Hi, I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang, her roommate Blake and this is our friend Pyrrha" Ruby said as she pointed to each of them.

"And why are you here?" Weiss asked

"To find out why you're yelling at everyone" Yang spat back.

"I'm looking for the person who's currently unpacked in room 332" Weiss said with anger. Ruby quickly looked away. She suddenly found the floor extremely interesting and Weiss took notice of this.

"So you're my roommate then, Ruby is it?" Weiss said to her.

"Uh, yes I am" Ruby responded quickly.

"Well then, explain to me how a child got into Beacon" Weiss said smugly.

"What was that, princess?" Yang interjected. Weiss turned her attention to Yang and they both glared at each other, both of them standing their ground. Blake looked to Pyrrha, who simply nodded back and took a step forward stepping next to Weiss.

"Okay how about we take a step back for a second and we all try to not kill each other on the first day" Pyrrha reasoned.

"Okay then, how about Weiss backs down" Yang said.

"Uh guys, it's okay because I'll take Weiss back to the room" Ruby interjected. Weiss gave Yang a smug smile and turned to Ruby as she started to leave.

"Yang can you get some food and bring it up to my room" Ruby called as she left.

"Sure thing" Yang mumbled in response. Blake noticed the tone in Yang's voice and grabbed her by the arm and they both started walking over to grab food. Pyrrha followed them and Jaune ran to catch up.

"Where's Ruby going and who's she with?" Jaune asked. Yang turned to face him and glared at him, he hesitated in his movement.

"Yang, there's no need to get angry at Jaune for asking questions" Blake said to her roommate.

"To answer your question Jaune that was her roommate Weiss" Yang finally responded.

"Okay then, so are we getting food for Ruby then or-"

"No you can take her food to her" Yang interrupted.

"Yang" Blake hissed.

"Sorry, I just don't like Weiss" Yang responded back.

"You'll have to at least tolerate her, and who knows maybe you could be friends" Pyrrha smiled.

"Why Pyrrha, so she can tear Ruby down when all she's trying to do is be a good person. I make it my job to be her big sister and look out for her, so Weiss will get hurt if she messes with my sister" Yang said in anger.

"It's okay Yang, you don't need to do this right now" Blake comforted. Yang turned and smiled at Blake knowing she had made a new friend. They all grabbed food and left for Ruby and Weiss' room, not knowing what Yang was going to do they acted cautiously walking with her. They arrived at Ruby and Weiss' room and from outside they could hear Weiss yelling and Yang quickly started beating on the door and suddenly the room went quiet. The door clicked and Ruby poked her head out of the door.

"Yes guys?" Ruby asked innocently.

"What's going on in there?" Blake asked.

"Weiss is arguing with someone on the phone," Ruby responded "Why do you ask?"

"Yang assumed Weiss was yelling at you" Jaune chuckled. Yang turned and glared at him and Jaune shrunk back and looked at the ground.

"Ruby who is it?" Weiss called from the room.

"Just Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune" Ruby called back.

"Are they going to stand there or are they coming in?" Weiss asked.

"Oh right, sorry guys come on in." Ruby apologised. Yang walked in first and handed Ruby her food, while Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha followed behind. Yang looked at the room and easily guessed where Weiss put her stuff, they stood while Weiss just stared at Jaune which made Pyrrha uneasy.

"So I assume your Jaune" Weiss said to the blonde.

"Uh, well yeah I am" Jaune replied clearly nervous. Weiss slowly walked up to him closely inspecting his reaction, as she got close she stopped and looked to Yang.

"Does he belong to you?" Weiss asked smugly.

"He doesn't belong to anyone, but he is my roommate" Pyrrha interrupted. Weiss just smiled in response and then looked at Blake.

"Do I know you?" Weiss asked Blake.

"No I'm pretty sure I'd remember meeting you" Blake responded. Weiss looked at Blake with suspicion, without realising Ruby stood next to her and was looking at Blake with a smile. Blake turned her head towards Ruby and caught Weiss' attention, she jumped when she realised her roommate was standing next to her quietly.

"So Ruby, do you want this food or not?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, sure thing" Ruby answered back. She grabbed the food off of Yang and sat down, she grabbed the cookies first and started eating them so quickly it seemed she was just swallowing them in a single bite. She then started with the strawberries, following up with a sandwich, a few slices of pizza and whole pack of donuts. Weiss looked disgusted at how quickly Ruby was eating and how much she consumed.

"Wow, that was a lot of food and so quickly" Pyrrha commented. Yang simply smiled at Pyrrha's reaction, after Ruby had finished her food she stood and opened her suitcases full of clothes and other gear. She started grabbing her clothes and sorting it, as she did Yang helped her and she then stopped as she pulled something out.

"Ruby is this your Beowolf plushie?" Yang smiled.

"Yeah, so what if it is" Ruby said back trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Leave her alone" Weiss said to Yang. Yang turned to face the shorter girl and smiled at her.

"Well then, it looks like things might be alright with you around" Yang said to her

"If it helps her sleep then leave her alone" Weiss blushed. Yang laughed at the girl, while Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha started walking towards the door.

"Yang, we're leaving so when you're done you know where to find me" Blake called to her roommate.

"Don't forget we've all got to be at the auditorium in couple of hours so let's all meet out front" Pyrrha said to the others. Yang watched the others leave, and she continued to help Ruby unpack. When she finished she left and walked back to her room, and when she walked in Blake was reading a book. Blake noticed Yang walk in and she put her book down and looked at Yang.

"So what are you going to do until we need to leave?" Blake asked.

"I'll think of something" Yang smirked.

**A/N: Sorry to cut off the chapter here but another chapter for another time. Review, PM if there's problems and also I don't own RWBY or its characters, they belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Also again thanks to Unicorn02Banshee for allowing me to use Nio in my other story Vytal Future. Also we seem to be missing some people, but don't worry they'll be appearing soon and I'll try to bring out other chapters every week.**


End file.
